


Spellbound

by dee_thequeenbee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Outlaw Queen Advent Calendar 2019 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thequeenbee/pseuds/dee_thequeenbee
Summary: just when they thought everything was settled, there are new troubles coming for robin and regina. the christmas hogwarts adventure for advent 2019
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> i just realised i never posted the advent story from last year, so here it is. a note on this story: even if you’re not familiar with the hp verse, it shouldn’t be too difficult to read – i did my best to keep the references to a minimum.

The sky is bright blue, that morning. There’s no surprise on her part – it’s December, after all, and the cloudy and foggy days of November are finally over, leaving room for her favourite part of winter. Her feet are quick as she descends down and past the keeper’s hut. It’s almost ten in the morning, too late not to see people on her way to the field, but today it doesn’t bother her. She puffs out some air, crunching leaves under her feet, and her hand tightens around her broom as she looks up.

Someone is calling.

“You’re a bit late today, Professor Mills.”

It’s a voice she knows all too well.

Henry.

And although seeing him around the castle is always nice, this also means that his Quidditch practice has temporarily been moved to Sunday morning. Regina smiles at him – he’s still floating, up there, evidently distracted from his search for the Snitch.

“I know, Mr. Mills. Thanks for telling me.”

Henry smiles back, and waves goodbye as he starts flying away, but she still can hear him saying, “No matter how much you practice, we’re still gonna beat you!”

She shakes her head fondly, keeps looking up for stray Bludgers, and keeps walking towards the field. Her team must be waiting for her already, and she didn’t mean to be late – she just stayed up too long and overslept, because her latest try at the Polyjuice Potion was almost ready and she didn’t want to go sleep and risk spoiling it.

When she reaches the field, she enters the lower levels of the terraces and feels a hand curling around her wrist, then pulling her on a side. Before she can yelp or do anything but blink, soft lips she knows all too well press against hers. She melts into the kiss, as he presses another one onto her lips, then another, and tells her, “Hello, love. You’re late.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” She can’t resist and pecks his lips again. “Late activities in the Potion Department, you know.”

“You’ll tell me all about it – but later, yeah? We should go.”

He holds her hand as they walk – he never does, usually, but they’re hidden from sight now, and he can. She revels in the feeling of having him so close, because they never get to be so close. Because no one knows they’re together. Not even her son, or his son. Roland and Henry are friends, and it would wound them, to discover that their parents have been together for so long without telling them.

Robin weaves their fingers together, squeezes one last time before letting her go, and as always, the moment when he leaves her hand brings sadness to her heart. He has a moment to whisper, _I’ll see you tonight?_ , and she nods, with half a smile, before they’re summoned by Emma Swan and they have to start the training session.

The Christmas Quidditch match between students and teachers is a classic, since a few years. Regina tried to stay out of it – because she was a still-new teacher at Hogwarts, and although competent enough to teach well, Quidditch… just wasn’t the thing. Not yet, not since her years at Ilvermorny. Because she likes to think she’s had an eventful life, until now – her studies there, falling in love, her Daniel dying and leaving her pregnant, and the heartbreak of a still-blooming career – at the Magical Congress of the United States – gone up in flames, and then choosing to move to the other side of the ocean. She still has a couple of friends, in America, but her life is here now. And her son has lived between wizards his whole life, in Hogsmeade with her until he’s been of age for Hogwarts, and he doesn’t know anything else.

She thought she was safe here – from the sadness of her past, from heartbreak and from the political contortionisms of the MACUSA. She thought her heart was safe. Locked up behind high walls, and she never wanted to use it again. But it has turned out that faith has other plans. 

And the very reason of it is currently winking at her, as they listen to August Booth explaining how he’s tweaked the training scheme again. She loses herself in Robin’s eyes for a moment . Her colleague, the thorn in her side for the first months she was here. But also, her friend – who helped her adjusting, and who actually is the kind of teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts she wishes she had when she was Henry’s age. And… her lover, as of later. He’s become so important, in the last few months, so quickly and furiously, once she let herself fall for him.

Her thoughts wander like this, in a moment, the time it takes for her to look into his eyes – that is, before she hears her name.

“Mills! Were you even listening?”

“No, sorry,” she smiles, biting her lip. “You were saying, coach?”

“I was saying that I want to try a scheme with you as the second Seeker.”

“But… Tink is the second Seeker.”

“Tink is going to Chase for this one time. Just trust me, okay? And stop being distracted. Now, if everyone’s ready, let’s go.”

She nears August as they walk towards the field. “Can I ask what you have in mind?”

He turns slightly towards her, with that amused glint in his eyes. “Maybe I just want to see you and Locksley fight for the Snitch.”

Regina can’t help it, her eyes widen for a moment. That’s it? He’s found out? Is it obvious? But they’ve been so careful, so secretive, and –

Her voice slightly trembles under the weight of her forced casualness, when she says, “I didn’t know you wanted to turn this game into a bloodbath.”

“What can I say, I love drama,” he sighs. “You should know. Also, Mills, remember that wands are not allowed inside the perimeter. See you up in the air,” he smiles, and mounts on his broom, and he’s already gone before she can even blink.

– § –

Robin plunges in again, for the fourth of fifth time, swimming lazily to the bottom of the tub. It’s enormous, this tub, and he particularly appreciates how fast it’s able to fill, because he’s here since fifteen minutes and he’s already had time to get a few laps of the pool done. Regina’s going to be here soon, he reasons, he was a bit early.

He blesses this place for its hidden comforts, because if they’re supposed to have a secret relationship, at least they get to spend some time together in places like this – the teachers’ bathroom, which is absolutely empty except for them at midnight, and is about to be locked by a swarm of spells once Regina gets here.

He’s practicing his breaststroke when he feels something touching him. He didn’t hear her getting inside, but the hand curved around his wrist is hers, and he moans when she pulls him towards her for a kiss.

“Hello, love,” he greets her. She smiles warmly, and he notices she has a new swimsuit – she loves it, Regina, to dress like a witch during the day, but to use some beautiful, modern underwear beneath her cloaks and robes. “I love this red on you.”

“Thought I’d get something Christmassy,” she tells him. “I wonder, are you still upset about the training session?”

“As I told you, I’ve been a gentleman. Let you win.”

“ _Robin_.”

“Alright,” he huffs, “I’ll admit it. That you kicked my ass. But only if – _if_! you kiss me.”

She arches an eyebrow, leans in to plant a smooch on his mouth. “Happy? Now admit it.”

“I don’t know, I think I’ve changed my mind.”

He doesn’t get to think about his next words, because she’s suddenly pushing him underwater, and so he’s pulling her along too. They don’t get to do this often – being carefree, and he doesn’t get to see her so unguarded, so easy to kiss and hold as he wants without worrying about people. He opens his eyes underwater, marvelling at the sight – the pool really is enormous – and swims faster towards her, finally managing to catch her.

They emerge, spluttering and coughing, but she’s laughing.

Her lips are soft against his, and just now he notices some kind of Christmas music in the background, lowly suffused in the air, and he doesn’t know where it comes from, but… she’s distracting him again, her kisses growing bolder and hotter, kisses on his neck and he arches his back to touch the pool’s walls.

“Regina…” he says lowly, her eyes meeting his between bubbles, and he just knows what she’s about to do. “Love, are you…”

“Kindly lose your boxers, Professor Locksley,” she orders, her hands circling his shoulders. “I was thinking about an early Christmas gift, you see.”

He grins – he can’t help it, but she’s such a minx, and she’s so brilliant and beautiful he still can’t believe she’d put up with him. He does as requested, and feels her hand on him.

“You’re already there, handsome?”

“You know it’s unfair, I can’t feel if you’re wet or not here.”

Regina nears her lips to his ear, and whispers. “I’m not wet, I’m _slick_ , babe. Been thinking about this all week.”

He can’t help the moan exiting his mouth, nor the kiss he gives her. “I can’t wait to find out – just come here, lovely, let me take care of it.”

And there she goes, nearing him in the water – he thought he was ready, but he most definitely wasn’t, because he’s been missing this feeling of pure bliss – he kisses her as she sinks down on him, gods, he may burst in a hot second if he’s not careful. Regina feels amazing around him, just powerful and hot and _perfect_ , gods, he’s such a lucky man. She’s all lovely and writhing atop of him. “Babe…” he rasps, his lips on her skin, the water moving in an endless wave. “Babe, just like that.”

“Won’t take long,” she says in his ear, and he knew, because it always happens, they’re both so starved for each other – “Robin, please,” she groans, as if she’s annoyed, “please touch me, I can’t – ”

He reaches down, flicks at her clit and she moans, plunging down faster, sloshing waves around him. “That’s it, lovely, that’s it,” he encourages her. “I…”

“Wanna wait for you,” she rasps.

“No, I’m – I’m so close, please, please come for me –” she does, Regina, letting out a shudder, collapsing on his shoulder, and he pumps for a moment and comes as well. What was fast becomes slow, and even the water slows down, as their movements still. Her breaths in his ear are slower now, a far cry from the panting from earlier, the ends of her hair damp.

He brings a lock up behind her ear, feeling her smile against his skin. “You alright?”

“I missed you so much,” she whispers. “It’s harder to stay away from you, now.”

That just about breaks his heart, but he nods slowly. “I know,” he murmurs. “Have you ever thought …”

“I have,” she admits. “More than I wanted, actually. Especially in the last few months, I thought about it more than once, but I’m… I’m not…”

She looks on the edge of crying, and he can’t have that. Robin brings up a hand, his thumb brushing her cheek, and Regina meets his eyes.

“It’s alright,” he says. “I told you, I don’t mind waiting for you.”

She looks touched for a moment. “But I think August knows,” she blurts out. “Earlier, he said something… I don’t know, it wouldn’t surprise me if half the school knew at this point.”

“We’ve been so careful, though,” he reasons. “I’m… I think I’d rather tell Henry and Roland myself, at some point, but…”

Regina averts her eyes. “I don’t know how they’ll react, I told you. Having your mother as the Potions teacher is hard enough, without having your DADA teacher as your mom’s boyfriend.”

“Henry will be fine. He’s already great in both subjects and everyone sees it, it’s evident. And Roland doesn’t care about what people say. He adores you.”

“I know,” she smiles, and it’s maybe the brightest smile she’s shown him this evening. “Maybe we could try… easing them into it? Asking how they’d feel if…”

“We can try,” he agrees. “It’ll be fine, love, and if it’s not, we’ll deal with it. If you’re ready.”

– § –

Regina doesn’t know if she’s ready.

She thinks about it, it doesn’t leave her mind for days. Through classes and lunches and dinners and the occasional secret meeting with her colleague-slash-lover, she thinks about it. Until one day, she finds out that it’s not the only thing she’ll have to think about.

She’s in her classroom – she’s had the second years try a simple potion, today, and there isn’t much to clean up, but she still has to, and really, it helps. Or it doesn’t. Mindless tasks like this one are usually helping her brain, but today – it’s spiralling. Until she hears a knock at the door, that has her dropping all the mandrake leaves from her arms.

The Headmistress enters, a puzzled frown on her face.

“Regina, are you alright? Sorry if I startled you,” she says.

Eugenia Lucas is a formidable witch – she could make grown wizards tremble, when she was an Auror, Robin told her. Now, she looks like an innocent, harmless old lady, but as she pushes her spectacles up her nose, Regina can see the old werewolf scars on her arm.

“No, I’m – I’m sorry,” she says, shaking her head. “You wanted to see me, Headmistress?”

“Yes, actually,” she answers. “Why don’t you make me some tea, dear? And have some for yourself as well, you look like you’ve seen a Dementor.”

Regina nods wordlessly, grabs her wand and pushes some water to boil, as she readies some leaves. It’s hard, to make tea in the Potions room, she thinks – with all the weird ingredients around – but chamomile will be alright.

“Thank you,” Professor Lucas says as she takes the cup from her hands. “Oh sit down, please, you’re not a student.”

“I most certainly hope not,” Regina smiles, feeling the tension crack slightly. “What’s the matter?”

The Headmistress looks at her for a moment, sips her tea.

“I’ve thought a lot about this, and it hasn’t been an easy decision,” she says. “But the time has come for me to retire.”

Regina can’t help it – she almost chokes on the sip of tea she was taking, and the liquid sloshes and ends up on her hand. She doesn’t even register the pain she’s in, because the shock is too big. She has always thought of Eugenia Lucas as a permanent fixture at Hogwarts – like the Whomping Willow, or the creaky steps on the stairs outside Robin’s room.

“And… if I may ask, why’s that?”

“Well, I’m not a blooming flower anymore, as you’ve noticed,” Professor Lucas says, a glint of amusement in her eyes. “I find this job to be quite tiring, frankly. I’m tired of having to keep up with the politics of this country and with that stupid Minister – I can’t wait for someone else to take his place. And… my granddaughter and her wife will have a baby soon – they don’t live far from here, but I’d like to see more of them. So I hope this answers your questions.”

Regina nods slowly, her hand pulsing slightly now, and she vaguely thinks that she should maybe heal that burn.

“But telling you about my retirement is not the reason I’m here.”

She just looks at her – Professor Lucas’ eyes now look kinder, as if she’s about to tell her a painful truth.

“Regina, I wanted to ask you if you’ll be my successor. The next Headmistress.”

“What?”

She whispers it, blinking once, but she knows that Eugenia is not lying nor mocking her, she can see it in her eyes.

“Think of it as a very annoying and heavy Christmas gift,” she smiles.

“But why… well, why me?”

She hates – _hates_ – how her voice feels broken, but that’s it – the feeling of never being good enough creeping up on her, and she can’t help but wonder, why _her_.

“Being the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts is not just a matter of being a good witch or a good teacher, which you are,” she answers. “It’s politics, and diplomacy, and above all – keeping the school, and everyone in it, safe. Some people will wonder why I chose you instead of other teachers – older, more experienced, you name it. But I really think you could do an excellent job, Regina. I have my sources in the MACUSA, telling me how good you were there. I’d have to find another teacher for the Potions Department, which is a shame, but you could still teach something that would take less hours, like Alchemy to the seventh years. And I trust you’d have the support of your… family on this, am I right?”

In that moment, Regina knows – she knows that the Headmistress knows about Robin and her, and their relationship, and that she approves it.

“I… I don’t know what to say, honestly,” she whispers. “It’s wonderful that you think I’d be the right person, but…”

“You don’t have to answer now,” Professor Lucas says. “Think about it. I don’t plan on retiring until New Year, I wanted to get the school year going before making any announcement. I’ll need an answer in a week, or I’ll have to think of someone else.” She takes the cup, empty of the tea she somehow managed to drink. Regina’s tea is still there, half cold now. The Headmistress gets up, smiles at her and heads for the door, but stops just before exiting.

“And, Regina…”

“Yes?”

“Good luck for the Quidditch match.”

– § –

Christmas is in two weeks, and Regina’s mood is… weird.

She goes from sour patches of bitter, snarky comments to moments where she looks and sounds chipper and happy, but he can clearly see it’s all a charade. For the kids, maybe.

The school is now covered in Christmas decorations. Twelve giant Christmas trees in the Great Hall, ribbons and fake snow, stalactites – and even mistletoe, even though he has been careful to avoid it. Everyone looks happier, in that usual excitement that precedes the end of the term. Everyone except for Regina, and he can’t figure out why.

They’ve agreed on taking them to Honeydukes, the most coveted destination for Henry and Roland, but Robin is starting to regret it – despite it being a sweet shop, it’s packed with older wizards and witches trying to find cheap Christmas gifts: it’s not at all the quiet, easy outing he’d envisioned when he proposed it.

He lets Roland and Henry enjoy themselves – they may be older now, but Honeydukes is always a hit, especially because Roland’s grandmother is a bit strict about sweets. He thinks he could spoil them a bit; after all, he usually has to act fairly with them, not to treat them any differently. But today he can, there are no other students around, and…

“Mom! They have a new kind of peppermint toads, can I buy a couple? Please?”

Regina doesn’t answer – her gaze is fixated onto the window, he can see the castle through it, in the distance. He touches her arm, gently.

“Regina?”

“Hm?”

She turns, frowning, and he’s dying to ask what’s troubling her, but he simply points at Henry and says, “Your son wants to bribe you into buying sweets.”

“Oh,” she half-smiles, unconvinced. “I’ll… I’ll go see what he needs.”

He watches her go, until Roland reclaims his attention and begs him to buy some of Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum.

They go to Scrivenshaft’s next, because Regina needs a new quill. They pass next to Ceridwen’s Cauldrons – and then he really worries, because when he tries to draw her attention to a new model of marble cauldron… she smiles at him, but shakes her head, looking… a bit sad.

“Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks and call it a day?” she says instead, and hell, he doesn’t know what he’d give to be able to hug her right now. Instead, he weaves their gloved fingers together – the boys won’t notice, between his cloak and her robes, but he squeezes her fingers softly in a silent promise, that they can talk later, if she wants.

The Three Broomsticks is packed, but they manage to find a seat next to the enormous Christmas tree in a corner. And when Madam Rosmerta comes up to see to their orders, he feels like this is something – in this messy jumble of secrets their life has turned into – that feels like normalcy.

“If it isn’t my favourite couple of rascals! And their esteemed parents, of course,” she says. Madam Rosmerta is old now, but she hasn’t lost her charms – or her memory, given that she’s already pouring him some firewhiskey. “Professor Mills, for you?”

“I’ll just have a Gillywater, thank you.”

“And the boys?”

“Butterbeer,” they say in unison, with identical almost-deep voices. Madam Rosmerta smiles and nods, and passes him the firewhiskey as she moves to get their drinks.

“So, are you all set with your presents now?” Regina asks to Henry and Roland.

“Think so,” Henry answers. “I have used some money from Grandpa’s last letter. Some of it! Not all of it.”

“My greatest present will be seeing the teachers lose at the match,” Roland says, dreamy, with that amused glint he is so familiar with.

“I’ll have you know that Regina is actually still pretty good – not as good as in her glory days, but she can play.”

He misses her answers because Madam Rosmerta comes back with the drinks and she’s busy thanking her, but he doesn’t miss the way her boot hits his foot.

“You’re still gonna lose,” Roland says, dreamy, sipping his Butterbeer. “We have _Henry_. And Wendy Darling is the best Keeper _ever_. Not even Professor Booth can beat her.”

“We’ll see,” Regina says, with every bit of dignity she can muster. “You know, the teachers can still ground half the school if you don’t play fair.”

“We don’t need to cheat to beat you,” Henry tells them from behind his glass. “Pan taught me how to do the Wronski Feint, you know.”

“Henry, you’re supposed to keep it secret!”

“I don’t care, I’ll use it when they’re not expecting it.”

“Alright!” Regina exclaims. “Let’s go back to the castle now. And enough about the Quidditch game, you know what they say about sore losers. And you know that you Gryffindors are the sorest of losers.”

“Easy to say for you, you guys always lose, so you’re used to it,” Henry pipes up.

His mother raises an eyebrow, with that same look she uses with rowdy students, and asks, “Are you talking about the Ravenclaws, or my old Ilvermorny house?”

“Well Horned Serpent won the Ilvermorny Cup last year, so I’m definitely talking about the Ravenclaws.”

“And yet _your_ marvellous Students team has three Raven players out of seven, so I wouldn’t say they’re _that_ bad,” Regina says, a bit haughtily. “Now, Henry Mills, let’s go back to the castle, if you don’t want to spend the evening in detention.”

He sees Henry widen his eyes, but Regina’s eyes turn softer, then playful, as she smiles at him. “You should know better than to challenge a Ravenclaw, honey.”

– § –

Her evening is quiet, after that.

She said goodnight to Henry and Roland before they went up to the common room, and kissed Robin on the cheek when they rounded the corner and no one could see them. She skipped dinner – she asked for some soup from the kitchens, and told Robin she wasn’t feeling well.

Because there’s a lot on her mind.

And she plans to sleep early – makes herself some tea and reads a book, then blows out the candle. But sleep doesn’t come. No matter how long she tosses and turns under her duvet, no matter how much she closes her eyes and breathes slowly, she can’t sleep.

Until she finally does.

_She wakes up slowly, her head still foggy. It hurts. A side of her head is bleeding, she can feel it. She tries to move her legs, her hands, but she can’t._

_She’s tied to something, maybe a chair, maybe something else. When she tries to open her eyes, she blinks slowly. Her entire body hurts, now. If they asked her to point towards a single part of her body that hurts more than the others, she wouldn’t know which one to choose._

_The room is plunged in the dark. There’s a faint light from a corner, from a wand, or a little flame, but she can only see the shapeless body next to it – a bundle of black and white, there’s no face for her to see. Only red eyes, like those of a snake._

_“Welcome, Headmistress,” a voice says, its low hiss making her very bones shiver. “Nice of you to join us.”_

_Her words are slurred, her throat dry. “Who are you?”_

_The person laughs, lowly, of a laugh without a trace of amusement. “Let’s not think about that. I have some questions for you, Regina Mills, and it’s only a matter of minutes before you’ll be able to answer them. I trust you’ll have noticed, by now, the prickly friend I pushed into your flesh.”_

_Regina looks down, blinking again, and there it is – a needle in her arm, shining, and a tube connecting it to some kind of liquid._

_Her head spins, disgusted, her eyes closing, she tries to suppress the wave of nausea. “What is it?”_

_“Oh, just some Veritaserum. I know you are very familiar with this curious potion. And an intravenous injection… they use this method to torture political prisoners, did you know that? Because unlike the potion made for drinking, this one will slowly… extract the truth… drop by drop, slowly and painfully._

_Truth is… a powerful ally, Professor Mills. And when we’ll be done, when you’ll have told me all the seventeen ways I can use to enter Hogwarts undetected, only then – perhaps – I’ll tell you who I am. And I would like to see you try and resist the Veritaserum – as the Mistress of Potions, you should know it’s impossible. So now, miss Mills… are you ready to talk, or do you need some more of that lovely Cruciatus Curse to loosen your tongue?”_

It all goes dark – her head is in flames, and her arm – where the needle would have been – is burning up. There are voices, snakes surrounding her, she fights to set herself free.

“Regina. Regina!”

There’s another voice, stronger now, hands on her, and she trashes to get those hands away. “No,” she murmurs – she wanted to scream it, but the scream just doesn’t get out.

“Regina! Stop it – it’s me!”

Her eyes slam open, for a moment still in that dark room. And there are eyes – not red anymore, but blue, and gentle, and worried. She knows these eyes. Candles, a slow fire, and cotton and wool, a perfume of ginger and musk.

“ _Robin_.”

He’s here. She’s home.

Her room. Hogwarts.

“You alright, love? You were screaming.”

His hand goes up to her face. He looks worried, still, she thinks. She must look a fright. She feels something wetting her cheek, but it’s a tear, she realizes.

“I’m – I’m sorry.”

A sob escapes her before she can stop it. She starts crying, silently, and Robin sits on the bed, takes her in his arms as she weeps against his shoulder.

“It was just a bad dream,” he tells her. “It’s alright. You’re safe now.” He rocks her gently, his hand stroking her hair. Gods, she doesn’t deserve him.

She wants to tell him – to tell him everything, but she can’t stop crying. Because she’s scared and she feels alone, and facing decisions bigger than herself. But as her tears slow down and stop, she realizes – she made herself this way, she isolated herself and didn’t tell her family about her troubles. She didn’t go see Professor Lucas or sought her help.

Regina sniffs, once, and her hand strokes away the trail of tears on her cheeks. Robin looks less worried now, but he must have been terrified earlier.

“I… need to talk to you.”

He nods, as if he already knew. “I thought so. We can talk tomorrow morning, though. I’d like to see you sleep, now.”

She waits for a moment, and – he’s right.

“Can… can you stay? Just for a while?”

He chuckles. “Alright, love. The corridors can patrol themselves for half an hour. I’ll see that you fall asleep.”

She hates this, it’s still hard to ask for help. Even after all these years, she finds it strange to trust someone to keep watch over her. But still, she lowers herself down on her pillow and waits for him to climb up with her. Robin embraces her from behind, and whispers, “Goodnight, darling.”

She lets herself believe that she’s safe – she feels safe with him, even if the world is frightening. This, this she can love and appreciate. This is her safe haven, and finally – with the comfort of his arms around her – his heart lulls her to sleep.

– § –

The following day is hectic.

He wakes up late because he was able to sleep for an hour, not much more than that. It was late when he got to his bed, and then he couldn’t sleep because he kept replaying the scene from earlier that night, Regina weeping into his shoulder as if something has cracked, into her heart.

And then, there are final tests of the winter session to take, and he’s stuck in his classroom watching the students for hours, even though Regina manages to say hello for five minutes. He can notice some students’ heads raise up to look at them, while they talk in hushed whispers, but he pays them no mind. They can guess whatever they want to guess, he almost doesn’t care anymore, and after all, she still is a colleague.

She tells him that she’ll see him tonight, well after dinner, after their evening Quidditch practice, and he suspect it’ll be so late that he’ll fall asleep on her. So he fills his mug of coffee and soldiers on, and when it’s almost midnight he gets up to the highest tower, the Astronomy tower.

She’s already there.

Her cloak is of a deep, velvety blue, and she’s actually using a telescope when he gets there.

“Seeing something you like, Professor Mills?” he smiles, and regrets it when she sees her jump slightly, startled.

“Hi,” she tilts her head. “There’s something interesting with Saturn, tonight. I was… I’ve always liked Astronomy.”

“I suspected that,” he says, as he nears her to give her a kiss. To his relief, she accepts it gladly, and he finds himself enraptured with her kisses before he can manage to comprehend what’s going on.

“Mm – Robin,” she pants, “Robin, wait. I – I have something to tell you and I don’t know if I’ll be able to, if you keep kissing me.”

He can’t resist, and before leaving her be, he plants one last smooch on her lips. “Alright. I’m all ears. Sorry, love, you’re just so beautiful like this.”

“Thanks,” she says, and he’s not entirely sure, but he thinks he can see her blushing. “Now… can we maybe sit down?”

There’s a small bench, next to the balcony, a desk on the side, and more quills and forgotten rolls of parchment on it. He sits, waits for her to do the same, and moves slightly a telescope so they can watch the sky more easily.

Regina takes a deep breath, her eyes closed. He waits, because he remembers how it feels when you have a weight on your chest that you want to share with someone.

And then, she speaks.

“Professor Lucas came to see me in the Potions room, some days ago,” she says, without meeting his eyes. He is watching her, patient, but her face is turned to the sky, and maybe it’s better this way, maybe she can find the courage somewhere between the stars. “She told me she’s retiring on New Year.”

He is surprised, but he waits. Although these certainly are news, he can tell her speech is not over yet.

“She told me that she’s old now, and tired of dealing with the Minister, and that she wants to be closer to her family. And I was wondering why she would come to me, I mean, I could have found out on New Year like anyone else, but…” her gaze dips down to her hands, clasped on her lap. “She asked me to be the new Headmistress. And I have to give her an answer tomorrow, and I don’t know what to do. A part of me… wants to say yes, because it’d be challenging, and new, and I could still teach for a few hours per week.”

He bits his lip, looks at her as she finally turns to meet his eyes.

“Robin, I’ve had _nightmares_ about becoming the Headmistress – like when you woke me up, yesterday, that was the third one. In less than a week. I was already worried about telling the kids about us, and now I have this additional thing to think about, and I don’t know if I can do it all by tomorrow.”

She wipes away a tear, angrily, as if she’s actually annoyed by the audacity of her emotions. “I just want _something_ to be easy. I’m tired of hiding my relationship with you, because whatever are we trying to hide anyway? It was right to be cautious, at the start, but there’s nothing wrong in being together, and I… I just want to be able to walk around holding your hand, and I’ve started to resent Professor Lucas because her timing was just… horrible,” she smiles of a wet laugh, her eyes full of sorry.

Robin just can’t wait anymore, and he pulls her into his arms. Regina isn’t crying anymore – he almost is, in turn? because he can _feel_ how tired she is. Right now, he just wants to steal her away towards some secret, unknown destination, one where she doesn’t have responsibilities, and she can rest her troubled mind.

He tilts her head up – she looks so sad and beautiful, he wants to kiss the worry away from her, but he doesn’t, because he knows she needs this moment. She needs him to lean on, as he has leaned on her on more than one occasion.

“I’m so proud of you,” he whispers. “Just know that if you accept, I think you’re going to be a great Headmistress. And it’s going to be hard, we both know it, but – don’t you think you can make Hogwarts a better place?”

“I know, but…”

Her voice exits muffled, as if she’s caught a cold, but he pays it no mind as he squeezes her hand. “I’ll be here for you, babe,” he says. “For the news about us, and for the new job – if you want to take it, that is. We can wait to tell the boys, I don’t mind. We can wait as long as you need.”

Regina presses her nose against his chest, his hand on her hair, and when she pulls away to look at him he smiles.

“Okay,” she murmurs. “Thank you for being there.” She weaves together their fingers, giving him another squeeze, and continues. “I’m not sure how I got so lucky as when I met you.”

“Well I recall I wasn’t your favourite person back then,” he chuckles, “but I was lucky as well. Even though sometimes I miss our fights, you know? I think this could be what gave us away. Maybe people are starting to figure out we’re together because we don’t send each other Howlers for breakfast anymore.”

“Definitely the reason,” she smiles, leans in to kiss him. He exchanges the kiss, gladly, slowly, as if they’ve got all the time in the world. He closes his eyes, and revels in the feeling of the woman he loves – even though he still has to tell her that – but she’s here, his Regina, bright and extraordinary, and –

Someone coughs.

And… it’s not him nor Regina, he knows, because they were kissing, and it takes a heartbeat to come to that realization, he pulls away from her and they turn towards the source of the noise.

Emma.

“Well. Holy _–_ _shit_ ,” she says, slowly, amused, as if she’s savouring each word. “I owe August twenty galleons.”

“You bet _against_ it?” Regina asks, almost annoyed, after a beat – and he has a pang of admiration for how swiftly she’s recovered from the shock.

“I knew something was going on, but I said it was just angry sex, August said it was a secret relationship.”

“I can’t believe this,” Robin groans. “What are you doing here, Swan?”

“I’m the Astronomy teacher, Locksley. You know. What are you _two_ doing here? Oh my god,” Emma’s expression goes from cheerful to disgusted. “You haven’t been going at it next to my telescopes, have you?”

“Of course not!” Regina says, indignantly. “I’m a bit more refined than that.”

Robin doesn’t say anything – but his memory recalls a quick romp in a dark corner of the forest, one summer night, and pine needles against his bare back. If Regina considers _that_ refined, well, good for her.

“Alright, alright,” Emma smiles, her hands going up in a resigned gesture. “Now can I please have my tower back? I really have to keep track of Saturn tonight.”

He raises an eyebrow, looks at Regina, but she only shrugs.

“We’ll better be going then,” he murmurs. “Oh, Emma?”

She turns, her eyes softening now. “Yes?”

“Would you mind… keeping the secret for a while? Even with August?” His hand is still holding Regina’s, and he tightens his hold, slightly. “We’re still planning… thinking about when and how to tell everyone, and… well, we’d like to do it on our own terms.”

“Yeah,” Emma whispers, “I can do that. Even though you made me lose twenty galleons.”

– § –

She has told him to meet her in the Room of Requirement.

Discovering this room has delighted her, after a few weeks at Hogwarts, and she’s been amazed when Robin told her that not everyone knows about its existence. Because it shows up for whoever needs it, in whatever form they need it to be, but few people are able to discover it – especially after living in the castle for such a short amount of time. So now it has become their favourite place when they desire… a bit of privacy.

She’s been antsy all day – Emma still hasn’t said anything, to her credit, but she keeps seeing things, and imagining stuff she is certain isn’t actually there. Like a few days earlier when she has told Professor Lucas that she’ll accept her proposal for the Headmistress role, she is almost certain she has seen a smirk in the older woman’s eyes before she has shaken her hand.

Robin has been happy for her, really. He’s been looking at her all through breakfast, especially because she has sent him a short note with a little, hyperactive owl. He has smiled, reading that note, and folded it carefully, hiding it from the sight of other teachers.

And – well, some would say that a hot rendezvous with her lover on the night before the Christmas Quidditch match is not a good idea, but she doesn’t care. She needs to see him, at her own terms and somewhere private, where they can’t be interrupted or found together, and she has taken all the precautions she could. And the room looks… well, wonderful.

Regina has thought a lot about it, as the room was taking its current form thanks to its spell. She has walked and walked next to the invisible door, reasoning about all the characteristics she needed from this room, and it has delivered splendidly.

There’s a fire – of course there is, and a couple of hidden passages behind burgundy velvet curtains. They lead to their respective rooms, so that no one will see them wandering around the corridors. There’s firewhiskey and wine, breathing on a table; and a bed – perfectly made, red sheets and blankets. Books, and towels, and a small bathroom behind a wall. And… there’s some food as well. That, she had to steal from the kitchens, and it’s been easy enough, yet she’s not hungry. She’s just fine like this, waiting for him. She gives a final touch with her wand – summoning her gift for him from her room, because she wants to give it to him now, when they’re alone.

She’s nervous.

Doesn’t know why, because after all – it’s _Robin_ , and she loves him, even though she still hasn’t told him yet. Maybe tonight, she should. Or maybe she should wait a little more, wait until all the rocky pieces of her life have stilled.

Or…

“Hello, darling,” his voice comes low, as he enters, pushing aside the curtain hiding the door. She watches him take in the room, and his mouth opens slightly in amazement – until his gaze lands on her, and that’s where his jaw drops.

She smiles from where she’s sitting on the bed, because it is amusing, to see him so stupefied by her appearance.

“Like what you see, Professor Locksley?” she asks, teasingly. And she really went all in for him, tonight. Purchased a new set of lacy lingerie, red and black, with garters on, and she left a cloak on, but opened so he can see what’s underneath. And by the looks of it, it seems Robin appreciates it – because he’s already removing his cloak. He places his wand on the table, with a wrapped package she can assume is hiding a gift for her.

“I… you’re amazing,” he whispers, nearing the bed. His hand lifts to her cheek, cups it, and he says, “I like it very much, Professor Mills. Have you drugged my wine at dinner, I wonder?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she says. She lifts up from the bed – she has always liked how short she is next to him when she’s not wearing her heeled boots. “Happy almost-Christmas, dear. And I think it’s time for you to lose some clothes.”

Robin grins, and follows her request.

– § –

The day of the match has finally come.

Robin is, admittedly, a bit nervous. Even if his body and brain is still muddled up with memories of the previous evening – and boy, what a night it has been – lunch sees him with an almost tangled stomach. The match is in the afternoon, and tomorrow the students will leave Hogwarts for the Christmas break.

So it’s easy to say that he can’t wait for it to be over: because then, he gets to have the quiet Christmas he has dreamt of for weeks, just him and Regina and the boys. She has booked a flat in Hogsmeade, for the four of them, and it’ll be a nice, quiet couple of weeks before the students get back and Professor Lucas breaks the news about her retirement.

The morning goes by, fast and slow at the same time. He doesn’t think Regina will come to lunch – it’s always like this, the nerves and the tension of the game always turn her stomach into knots, she told him. And he hopes she’ll eat, anyway. He has lunch with everyone else, in the Great Hall, and he has to endure jokes and witty comebacks from his students. It’s funny, but nerve-wracking, because the whole school wants to see the teachers lose. And August told them that they won’t have mercy on the students. _Just because some of us have a kind heart, we should not let them win, but we must play at our best anyway_. And there’ll be a couple of referees instead of just the one teacher – this time, there’ll be a teacher _and_ a student, to ensure that everything is done correctly. So yes, he can see why Regina would want to skip the Great Hall today: there’s already so much on her plate, and the frenzy atmosphere is a bit too much for his taste.

They get down to the field, at last, and he finds her there, already in the changing room. She’s dressed, she’s finishing to fasten her gloves, and he laughs when he sees her old Ilvermorny hoodie.

“Got something funny to tell me, Locksley?” she asks coldly, but he can see the glint of an amused smile behind her glacial façade.

“Just don’t get used to playing alongside me, Mills,” he flirts, he can’t help it, but she shakes her head and grabs her broom.

“See that you don’t fall from the skies, with all that ego,” she sasses back.

August exits from the Captain’s room – he’s clearly been ready since hours, that one, and he frowns at them. “Mills, Locksley, I have to say your sons are actually more disciplined than you too. Now get moving, come on,” he raises an eyebrow, but he’s about to smile. “Alright, folks,” he says, “you know the rules. It’s simple, to be honest. Let’s beat the kids, so we can save face.”

Only when they fly out in the pitch, Robin realizes how much he has missed Quidditch.

Everything is white, of fresh-fallen snow, and they sky is blue – marred of clouds, but he can actually feel the vibration of the crowd as the students cheer for their team. _No one is going to cheer for us_ , he realizes with a smile. He keeps on flying, until the referees call them down towards the ground.

“Alright,” Professor Ursula Lascelles is a no-nonsense, hard-working and kind woman, but she’s all in her element right now, as they descend to the ground. “Captains, shake hands.”

He sees August step forward to shake Malcolm Pan’s hand – sly kid, that one – and watches as Ursula, under the watchful eyes of Ariel Andersen, frees the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. Then, she motions for them to get ready to fly, and – throws the Quaffle in the air, as the game starts.

“Welcome to the Annual Teachers versus Students match! I’m Jasmine Shirin and I’m here to tell you all about this marvellous game – but first of all, let me hear your biggest roar for the Students Team!”

The entire pitch shakes under the noise they’re making, but Robin pays it no mind as he keeps flying around.

“So just for the records, our fellow Students are: Mills as the Seeker, Wendy Darling as the Keeper, and a couple more Darlings as the Beaters – let me hear some noise for our favourite siblings! – and as the Chasers, our Captain Pan, Ella DeVil and Felix Green!”

“Then for the Teachers, and I have no intention of saying the word Professor for a thousand times: Locksley as the Seeker, Booth as the Keeper, Scarlet and Fa as the Beaters, and as the Chasers Tinka, Swan and Mills! I can see this double surname thing is going to cause problems for me, but we are used to it with the Darlings, aren’t we?”

Jasmine’s enthusiasm gets the crowd laughing, the giddy excitement of seeing the best players of the four houses against the teachers is enough for the students to just love this match. Robin keeps flying, focused, trying to block out everything that is happening around him. He knows they’ve scored a couple of goals, at some point, but he’s just looking for the Golden Snitch – and in the distance, he can see that Henry does the same.

And he also keeps an eye on Regina, because… oh, she is in her element, and he has seen her playing before, at the training sessions, but this is another thing entirely. She’s so fast and… graceful, oddly, as she breezes past her opponents with all the expertise that these teenagers can’t possibly have mastered yet.

He realizes he has stopped mid-air for several minutes, watching her, when he hears August call for him.

“Locksley! Are you busy sleeping, or you think you can grab me that Snitch before Mills Junior does?”

He nods, then shakes his head, _Right_. He has something to do here, but it’s not his fault if Regina is…

“And Pan scores again, beating Booth, just as the Teachers’ Captain was in the middle of a heated exchange with his Seeker. I wonder, what was it about? It’s 50 to 30 for the Teachers, and now let’s see what DeVil is going to do with that Quaffle.”

He was distracted, at the start, but now his head is back in the game as he forces himself to ignore his love – and to focus on her son. He takes to following Henry around, trying to disturb his view, until he catches him rolling his eyes – his mother’s son – and taking a completely different turn, towards the opposite side of the field. The crowd is roaring when the score goes up to 60 to 50 for the Students, but he pays it no mind, because he knows Henry has seen something.

He flattens against his broom as he follows him, his brain focused only marginally on the game, but he still hears Jasmine’s words as he darts towards Henry and the Snitch.

“Teachers in possession – Tinka with the Quaffle, she’s really speeding up there, stopped by a Bludger, thanks to John Darling – Green passes Swan, all the way towards Booth who’s still holding the fort, aaand we’re 70 to 50 for the Students –”

“Quaffle to Swan – Tinka – Mills – Swan again, it seems they’re trying this time, Wendy Darling is a bit preoccupied with a stray Bludger right now – Swan to Mills, and she scores!”

Robin is still following Henry when it happens.

There’s been a blue sky until now, snow on the ground, but it has started to snow. Those traitorous clouds have opened, and he has flurries of snow twirling around as he squeezes his eyes, tries to see the Snitch. And he’s fast, Henry, he’s all down against the wood of his broom.

It’s… cold, now.

It all happens in a matter of minutes – it was a regular game, but now something seems to be off in the air. He looks down for a moment. His broom has started to freeze, all of a sudden, and if it is what he thinks it is –

A Bludger passes him, clearly hit by Will or Mulan, and makes its way towards Henry. And Robin doesn’t want to see him hurt – despite everything, he’s still a teacher, so –

Someone screams. He hears a girl’s voice first – someone from the crowd below, like a piercing noise straight through his soul.

He knew it.

_Dementors_.

Robin sees them before they can see him, and forgets the Snitch, forgets the game entirely. Black figures, at least five of them, and probably others he can’t see in the fog – oh but five is enough to cause pain, he knows, fluctuating down from the skies. He glances at the Teachers’ Stand, half empty now. And as he suspected, Professor Lucas is standing, her wand drawn, she’s muttering spells under her breath.

He has lost sight of Regina, but Henry is still there, now frozen mid-air.

His scream for Henry goes lost in the wind. He can’t see anything right now, and he hopes the other players have had the good sense of landing.

And his thoughts are already of hopelessness and despair.

But he has to act quickly before they can take him too – and Henry is just about to fall under their spell. If he could just slow them down or at least save him –

“Henry!”

He’s standing still, watching as the Dementor approaches, and of course the boy doesn’t have his wand, because he’s been following the rules – but Robin has it, he approaches Henry, and it all happens so fast he’s not sure he’ll be able to tell the tale. Because he does what he can, and pushes Henry down. The Dementor doesn’t see him coming, but Henry does, with a side glance of pure terror.

He watches him fall.

His wand is ready in his hand as he screams the spell to slow him down. He watches as Henry falls for what could be fifteen meters, then stops five inches from the ground, and hits the ground and sits up immediately. He watches and breathes out of relief – he’s lost his advantage, but Henry is safe now, and he can –

The Dementor comes for him, he sees it getting closer, and the world fades to black.

– § –

She has seen her son falling, and she has almost lost herself.

Regina has heard the screams in her head before it started. She has frozen, as if chained by the worst nightmare, and was unable to shake herself.

The Dementors have always been her weak spot. She has learned how to cast a Patronus when she was fourteen, first of her class, but after Daniel died she has never tried again. Because she hears all the pain she’s been into when he died, and – her screams. Hers. But her screams are somehow dulled, today, her heart soaring through the pain, her mind focusing on one thing and one thing only.

Robin and Henry.

She is too far to get to Henry in time.

But she can still save Robin.

She has seen them, from the other side, as if there was a veil separating them, fuzzily, she has lost time because she was so wrapped up in her own pain she has forgotten to breathe out all her misery – it doesn’t make sense anymore, her logical thoughts are all gone, and what she sees is her son falling, falling –

And sitting on the ground and looking up where Robin still is.

She can see people flying down towards Henry, so she knows he’ll be alright. He’s safe. He’s _safe_ , she repeats herself. And she already went too close to the unimaginable, losing her son is – no, but she must reach her other love, who’s still up there, and his soul is being eaten by that wretched creature, the black figured curved above his broom, kissing him, sucking out his soul.

His soul –

Regina draws her wand and aims.

And something explodes inside of her.

It’s the spell that fights its way past the Dementor’s aura, and roars out of her wand, her bellowing voice above the wind, as she feels herself break with the power of a star.

“ _Expecto Patronum!_ ”

She can’t see. The light is blinding and she can’t see, doesn’t know what it is, if it has changed, but she doesn’t even know how, because she doesn’t have good jolly memories right now, just the painful violent love she feels for that man who just saved her son’s life, she doesn’t know why but she knows it has worked. Because the Dementor lets Robin go and screeches, as her Patronus runs towards it – it clashes but holds, and she sees it happening as if the world has slowed down.

Robin falls, and she shouts a spell.

And flies down, as if her broom has a willpower of its own, she lands heavily beside him. His eyes are closed, she searches for his wrist – the damn gloves in the way, she rips them off him, and – blessed, beautiful sound, his heart against her fingertips.

“Robin?” she whispers. Oh it _does_ sound like a whisper, above the twirling wind.   
A hand on her shoulder. It’s Henry, because he says, _Mom, are you alright?_

“Henry,” she breathes out, looks at him, and he’s right as rain, he’s here, “I’m fine,” she says, squeezing his fingers. “Why isn’t he waking up?”

She keeps listening to his heart, then leaves his wrist to hold his hand. She’s crouched in the mud and snow, but she couldn’t care less, not as he is… he’s not…

But she vaguely knows that around her, her Patronus is still running, chasing off its natural enemies, because she’s never lost her focus, she has thought about them the whole time. Robin and Henry, and Henry is fine, he’s alive and well and next to her, but Robin isn’t waking up. Isn’t. Waking. Up. 

She cups his cheek, lowers down and whispers, _Please don’t leave me_ , feels a sob wracking through her body – it’s horrible, she has – they’d just started, she had just started loving him. She presses a kiss to the corner of his lips, he’s so cold – so cold, but his heart is beating, so his soul must be fine… he can’t be… can’t…

They had so little time together. So little time, and now they’ve stolen him from her.

Something hardens in her eyes, in her heart.

She squeezes his hand once again, then tells Henry to step back and find someone in this misty blur. She grabs her wand from the ground, and she raises.

Her rage is – if possible – even more powerful than before. She narrows her eyes and calls her Patronus back. The spell is frightening, this time, because she’s blinded by her lost love, by his sacrifice, and if she finds who’s let this happen she will murder them.

She’ll take their souls with her bare hands.

The magic she’s making now – it feels good, finally, to be able to unleash her whole power, and her words are quick and cutting, slicing through the fog, a warm feeling in her belly as she recalls all the best parts of her love for her family and her white hot rage for what has happened.

Slashes of silver cut through the air, chains of incandescent gas go to slither up the Dementors, binding them, and she vaguely feels the tears streaming down her face, but she can’t – won’t stop, not until these horrible creatures are back under control. It’s a difficult spell, and she’s never tried it, but she knows she’s going to succeed. Because not succeeding is not an option.

Her surroundings have restricted to a circle, her and Robin on the ground, and her Patronus and her _rage_ , and she fights tears, screams exit her mouth and she doesn’t even know what she’s saying anymore.

Until the spells clear, and the sky is blue again.

She falls to her knees, and –

Enough.

– § –

There’s silence around.

Muffled silence, blessed silence, and for a moment she feels… content, or something like it. Satisfied, almost happy. The warm feeling envelopes her like a cloud. Then, she feels the pain.

Throbbing in her head, her hands, her chest – the shadow of a burning feeling, now slathered with fresh ointments, and – and then she remembers.

Robin.

He’s gone. _Is_ he gone? He _was_ almost gone, his heart barely beating and his lips already cold. She whimpers, pain and sorrow blending together.

“Hey, hey, easy there.”

Her eyes remain closed. It could be his voice, but if it’s not, if she’s dreaming… it has happened with Daniel, dreaming of him, and she would wake up with a heart broken once again.

“Regina, love, can you hear me?”

Again his voice from above her. This is a cruel joke, she’s sure of it. A nightmare. She’s lost him, and that’s it. Maybe the Dementors took her after all, and this is her personal hell.

“Open your eyes, darling, I know you can hear me.”

Alright then. Time to face the music. She opens her eyes, and her breath catches.

He’s here – unmistakably him, blue eyes and a gentle smile, sitting next to her. She feels his hand around hers, has he been holding it the whole time?

“There you go,” he whispers. “How are you feeling?”

She tries to think, but her head is pounding, and her throat is dry.

“Can you… – water,” she coughs lightly, and he tells her, _Sure, I’m sorry_. He leaves her hand, and just now she notices some details – for one, she’s in the infirmary, and there’s a Christmas tree in the corner, and Robin’s hand is bandaged. He helps her drink, slowly lifts her head until she can sip from a glass. When she’s done, she collapses back on her pillow as he places the glass back on the nightstand.

“What happened,” she asks, murmurs. “How is Henry? And Roland, is he…?”

“They’re fine, they’ll be here shortly. We’re all fine,” he says, confident, and she thinks she can see a glint of tears in his eyes. “Regina, I was so worried.”

She squeezes his hand. “Me too.”

“I haven’t seen what you did,” he admits. “I was unconscious, but they… Emma, and Professor Lucas, they told me what they could see.”

“I thought you were gone,” she murmurs, the familiar warmth of tears pushing in her eyes. “I thought I’d lost you. You saved Henry’s life.”

“I know,” he says, almost pained. “And you saved us all. You were amazing.”

Regina closes her eyes, and now the tears fall, unbridled, as he lowers down on her bed, leans in and kisses her forehead. He wipes her tears away, strokes his thumb on her cheek. And suddenly she decides, she knows – this is the moment, because she waited too much already.

“I love you.”

Her eyes are still closed, and she doesn’t dare opening them. She blurts it out, just like that, because she thought she had lost her chance to tell him, and now she can. As she meets his gaze, she sees his smile, and he looks so happy.

“I love you too, Regina. I’m sorry I waited so long.”

“I waited too,” she smiles. “I was scared.”

“But not anymore?”

“No. Not anymore. Anyway,” she says, “I guess we can’t keep it secret anymore, can we?”

“I don’t think so,” Robin whispers. “All the school knows, at this point, I think. My fault, I’m afraid. When I woke up, I… I saw you there, and…” he gulps, averts his eyes, and she knows he’s thinking of that moment, and that he doesn’t want to relive it. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she says, soothingly. “Henry knows, I think. He saw me… while you were… unconscious,” she murmurs. 

“I know. We should tell Roland, but I guess Henry has already,” he smiles. “You should eat some chocolate, love. I’m still the DADA teacher, after all. Old habits die hard.”

She giggles – and oh is it wonderful, so freeing, to get to laugh about this after the moments of terror she lived. But then, she remembers.

“You haven’t told me how it happened yet.”

He looks sheepish all of a sudden. “You mean the Dementors?”

“Yes.”

“They… escaped,” he says carefully. He finishes breaking a chocolate bar, and gives her a small piece. “The Ministry kept it secret, it wasn’t on the news. And they got here, you know Azkaban is not far. I think they may have been under the control of someone, but no one knows anything yet. I assume they were going somewhere, but they got… attracted by the excitement and euphoria they felt, because of the match… thousand of happy, excited souls, it was a feast for them.”

“I see,” she says bitterly. “So did they say anything? The Minister?”

“They sent someone, yes, they’re with Professor Lucas right now,” he tells her. “I think she’ll want to see you after this. And… they’re about to send the students home, and I was supposed to go see them to the train, but Will covered for me.”

She nods, forgetting for a moment about the pain in her head. Robin stands up, goes to tend to the fire.

“Do you want me to call for Henry and Roland now? Do you feel up for it?”

“Yes,” she smiles. “I’m always up for seeing them.”

Henry and Roland are – obviously – eager to see her, when they enter. They almost run towards the bed, but slow down almost instantly.

“Hi, mom,” Henry says, sitting down next to her. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, sweetheart,” she tells him, squeezing his hand. “How are _you_ feeling?”

“I’m okay,” he nods. He glances at Roland, who clears his throat, and says, “I’m glad you’re alright, Regina.”

“Thanks, honey,” she smiles warmly, and that poor kid, he was between the crowd when it happened, so she can only imagine the panic he’s been into. “So, I guess you were a bit disappointed with how the match ended.”

“We can play again,” Roland shrugs. “I’m just glad you guys are… well, thanks for saving my dad,” he says, awkwardly.

She catches Robin’s gaze from across the room, and sees him trying to suppress a smile.

“So, uh,” Henry starts, hesitant. “So you two are… uh…”

“I’m afraid we are, yes,” she says, trying to be calm, collected, even though her heart is pounding. “Is it… alright with you two?”

“We talked about it,” Roland tries to be nonchalant, shrugs, but it’s clear he’s very much his father’s son as he blushes. Her anxiety suddenly seems to… deflate, just like that.

“Just… try not to be gross about it, okay? And we decided we don’t want any special treatment for our grades. Also, I don’t know, we could get some bad grades for a couple of weeks? So the others see that you being together doesn’t influence our grades?”

She is desperately trying not to laugh, but they seem so serious about this, she can only nod and tell them, _We’ll see what we can do_.

And then she spends another half an hour with them, before Robin insists that she needs her rest, that she’ll have to see the Headmistress afterwards, and they should let her sleep. “I’ll be back later with some chocolate pudding for you, darling.” He threads his finger into her hair, then presses a kiss to her forehead. “Sleep well.”

Regina nods, and does just that.

– § –

They get to Hogsmeade for Christmas Eve, and Regina still is a bit weak on her feet, so the schools lends them a carriage. Robin is surprised to see that Ursula is entrusting them with one of her precious Thestrals – but then, she knows that both he and Regina can take great care of him. Once they arrive, he tends to the Thestral by giving him some meat, before letting him go with Madam Rosmerta. Then, he joins Regina and the boys inside in the little apartment they’ve rented for the holidays, finds her already seated in a comfy armchair by the fire.

Henry and Roland are adorably fussy around her, offering a blanket and to make some tea, so he sees her accepting all their attentions with a smile.

They have dinner – an early one, but he insists that they all need sleep and rest, and that the sooner they go to sleep, the sooner morning will come.

It’s Regina who makes them one last cup of hot chocolate before sending them to bed, and then it’s silence in the small living room. He sits next to her, on the sofa, and her head goes to rest on his shoulder as they quietly watch the fire cracking.

“I’m so glad everything went well,” she whispers. “And that they are okay with us being together.”

“They are, aren’t they?” he says, pressing a kiss to her hair. “I’m relieved as well. We’ll see how they’ll adjust to it – and to your new assignment.”

“They seemed happy about it,” she murmurs. Her thumb is drawing patterns on his hand, slowly, carefully. “I mean… that’s until they get into trouble, or up to some mischief, and they get sent to the Headmistress.”

“They never went to see Professor Lucas before, there’s no reason to believe they’d start now,” he points out. “Surely they’ll know they should be on their best behaviour – or at least, be careful not to get caught.”

“I know,” she laughs softly. “Robin, I… I got you a present.”

“Did you now?” he asks, smiling, and tips her chin to the side. She turns, and props herself up on an elbow to sit up.

“I mean, I got you one last month, which… I may have left at the castle, because I thought of something better.” She grabs her wand, murmurs _Accio_ , and something flies up from her purse right into his lap. It’s an envelope – and as he opens it, there’s a card on the inside.

He reads out loud, “A _gift certificate – from Quality Quidditch Supplies. This is a voucher to purchase_ … Regina,” he stops reading, looks at her. “I can’t accept this.”

“You can and you will,” she says, with a cocky smile. “It’s already paid for, and non refundable. Emma placed the order for me this morning – let’s say we weren’t able to get the broom _itself_ with such short notice, but… I wanted you to have at least some kind of gift you could open. I felt guilty about your broom getting smashed when you fell.” 

“It’s not your fault, love,” he says, stern, “but thank you. I appreciate it, so much.” He leans in to kiss her, and she smiles into the kiss, and gods, he’s such a lucky bloke, isn’t he?

– § –

Christmas comes with a new light coating of snow, and presents, and Regina is happy. More than happy – ecstatic, even, because there’s nothing wrong with this day, and Henry and Roland are building a snowman outside as she holds Robin’s hand, and what more could she desire? Except her family doesn’t think it’s over, because they still have a surprise for her. And oh, how clever she thought herself to be as she bought Robin’s gift, and when she has chosen the presents for the boys, but now she’s sitting in front of a closed box, surrounded by enthusiastic faces.

“Well now I’m feeling the pressure,” she jokes, but Henry, Roland and even Robin look so focused on her reaction she actually sighs and starts untying the colourful bow on the box. “There’s no need to look at me like that, guys. You know I’m going to like it.”

“Yes, we know,” Roland’s brow furrows as he looks at her expectantly.

Regina smiles, then places down the ends of the bow. She opens the box slowly, lifting the lid – her breath catches, as she sees what’s inside.

“Oh, my god,” she whispers, her hand going down to give a gentle stroke to the sleeping black cat inside. “For me?”

“We thought it was time for you to have a friend of your own,” Robin chuckles, looking amused. “And… I’d say we chose well. We went to the shelter, you know – he was there since months.”

Regina is at a loss for words. The cat stirs, and opens his eyes. They’re of an amber yellow, and he purrs against her hand.

“He likes you,” Roland says, satisfied. “I knew it.”

“Do you like him, mom?” Henry asks, and oh they’re just amazing, her boys – her heart swells as she looks at her family reunited there.

“I think he’s perfect,” she says earnestly. “We’ll get along just fine. Thank you,” she tells them, looking at Henry and Roland, then at Robin, who squeezes her hand. “All of you. Now, isn’t it time for you to open your presents as well?” she asks. “In the meantime I’ll get acquainted with my new friend, here.” Her hand goes down to lift the cat – she really should find him a name soon, she thinks – and she places him down in her lap, as he starts purring, content to be there. His black fur shines, and he is so warm and tranquil – his heartbeat against her hand calms her down, and she thinks Robin was onto something when he chose this cat. He knew how difficult her new role will be, and, well… having this new friend with her will only help, she knows it.

Henry and Roland are absolutely happy about their gifts. She and Robin chose together, of course, and as he sits with her on the sofa, she places her head on his shoulder as she did yesterday evening. 

She watches as Roland opens a box with a new set of books inside – he’s adorable, with the glasses he’s had to wear since a few months, he squeals of joy when he sees his new books by his favourite Muggle author, and the new set of Wizard’s Chess. Henry is no less adorable, even if they’re teenagers now, he has that Christmas magic painted on his face as he unveils his new Quidditch gloves and a new set of Gobstones.

“I think,” she starts, even if all her instincts are screaming at her to shut up, “we could go ice skating this afternoon, before it gets dark.” She doesn’t know why she proposed it, because she’s all comfy and warm here in this room, but the smiles on Henry and Roland’s faces already start repaying her for any discomfort she may feel later.

They walk down to the frozen lake, she’s all bundled up in wool as she follow the couple of very excited boys who already have their skates dangling down their hands. Robin holds her hand all through the short walk, and asks her if she really feels down to it, but she is quick to tell him that it’s fine, she’s fine, and a bit of fun will only lift her spirits. It is the problem with having fought the Dementors – she’s been a bit down, since then, and her family has done everything they could to make her smile.

Robin walks with her, slower than Henry and Roland, and they reach the lake when the boys have just started skating.

“Are you warm enough?” he asks, concerned. “Do you need my cloak? I’ll be fine, I can go without.”

“Robin,” she scolds. “You should stay warm as well, you were attacked too. Besides, I’ll be alright. I’m wearing five layers, you know.”

He looks at her for a moment, then nods, and draws her towards him to kiss her cheek. She goes willingly, soaking up every last bit of affection from this extraordinary man, and squeezes his hand. Their love now is softer, gentler, feels more mature, as if their recent past has somehow moulded their affection into something stronger.

“I love you,” she murmurs. Now that they’ve started, she just can’t stop saying it.

“Me too,” she hears his reply against her ear, and smiles. Her gaze trailed on Henry and Roland, she thinks of her past – of all the pain she’s had to endure to get at this point of her life, and… it was worth it? Yes, she believes so. Losing Daniel and everything that came after, it led her here, to this exact point of her life, and as she watches the snow starting to fall, well maybe…

Maybe her most beautiful spell has been this one, all along.

The spell they’ve made together – their second chance.

“Merry Christmas, Robin,” she turns to say it, meets his eyes, and he shakes lightly his head – bends down to kiss her.

Definitely, this one.

– § –

He’s jittery, this morning. Excited, even. He wakes at dawn – can’t help it, even if breakfast is hours away, but today is a big day for Regina. He thinks about going to see her in her room, but… maybe it’s better to give her some time, to let her find some quiet and peace before the day that awaits them.

He thinks of the future. He has an idea, but he’ll have to speak to Regina first, and today is decidedly _not_ the day. Because when all is settled, when she’s become the Headmistress and when she’ll finally feel comfortable in her new role, he’d very much like to talk about something important for them and for their relationship.

He lets his thoughts roam towards what he has imagined… a nice room, wide enough, that they can share. He’d like to wake up every morning with her in his arms, he knows it, and he’d like to think she’ll warm up to this idea. Maybe a bit unconventional, to live together inside of Hogwarts, but they are together now, and everyone knows, so…

He shakes away these thoughts as he readies himself to go downstairs. He’ll find her before breakfast, he decides, he wants to kiss her good luck. So he picks up his wand, and exits his room.

– § –

They enter the teacher’s room together, after the announcement. Everyone is already inside – waiting for them, perhaps, to celebrate before the start of a new era for the school, and to drink to Professor Lucas before she retires.

Robin is following her, but he lightly grabs her wrist just before going inside.

“Regina, wait.”

She turns – but before she can begin to realize what’s happening, he kisses her. His hands sink into her hair, and she moans into the kiss – he lets her gasp for air, pecks her lips once, twice.

“I’m proud of you,” he tells her, earnest, and his eyes are so blue right now, she could just lose herself into them. She laces their fingers together, looks down at their joined hands.

She finds that there are a thousand words she would like to say, but none of them seems good enough. “Robin… thank you for being there for me.”

“Always, lovely,” he says, with that open and bright smile which was, she thinks, one of the reasons why she fell in love with him. “Let’s go in then. Are you ready?”

She nods, and leaves his fingers to get a firmer hold of his hand. When he looks at her questioningly, she just smiles. “There’s nothing to hide anymore,” she tells him. And so they go.

The applause is thunderous, as they enter, and she feels a familiar sort of warmth around her cheeks, but it pays it no mind. She meets Professor Lucas’ proud gaze from her corner, hears a couple of whistles, – after all, she did just enter holding Robin’s hand. She can see August as he asks Emma to pay up, and Emma rolling her eyes as she smacks his arm. Then, Tink is passing her a full glass, and calling for attention.

“Alright then!” she says, as everyone in the room stops chattering and listens. “Please join me and, first of all, raise a glass to Professor Lucas, who is about to enjoy her well-deserved retirement. We wish her the best for the years to come, and thank her for everything she’s done for this school in these past years. It’s been an honour to have you as a Headmistress.”

Regina thinks she can spot the hint of a blush on Professor Lucas’ cheeks, but the old lady just grins, and she nods her head as everyone drinks to her.

Tink looks at her, and continues. “And now let’s raise a glass again and wish good luck to Regina, who’s about to take the mantle. I don’t know how she convinced you to accept this job, but I know you’ll be amazing at it. You know, the… adventure with the Dementors was awful, but it proved that when it comes to protecting the school… and everyone in it,” she adds, winking to Robin, “there’s no one who could do it better than you. And of course, if you need help, we’re here for you. Good luck to Regina!”

It’s her turn to blush – Robin squeezes briefly her hand, and Regina nods, murmuring a _Thank you_ , as she tips up her glass. She sees Professor Lucas as she nears them, and she is surprised as the former Headmistress gently grabs her forearm. “Tink was right, you know,” she says. “You’ll do great things, Regina. Just wait and see.”

One last affectionate squeeze, she can’t even start saying thank you that Professor Lucas is already gone, a bit teary-eyed, and she thinks that maybe she doesn’t want to be seen when she’s so moved.

Robin surrounds her waist with his arm, then kisses her hair. It’s still weird, to be so intimate in public, but she could very well get used to it. There are a lot of things she’ll get used to, in the following months, she knows it.

When he whispers in her ear, _Happy new year, love_ , that’s when she knows it’ll be alright.

So she takes a deep breath, and goes towards her future, leaving behind this Christmas that has changed everything.


End file.
